


Pancakes

by lifeisloud



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Jamko - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: Jamie makes Eddie those pancakes





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> literally just fluff

Eddie hadn’t said a word the entire ride home, despite Jamie’s best efforts to get her talking. But in Eddie’s defense she had just had the worst lunch of her life. A lunch where she had to listen to her mom rip apart yet another man in Eddie’s life. She always scared off her boyfriends, she could be amazingly intense and most guys just couldn’t handle it. But Jamie had said that he wasn’t most guys, that should make her feel better, right? But she still felt awful about the things her mother had said to Jamie. When they get up their apartment Eddie moves to rush off, mumbling something about needing to blow dry her hair, a terrible lie, but Jamie grabs her wrist pulling her back so that she’s standing right in front of her. Her eyes were glued to the floor, Jamie could see that her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He hooks his index finger underneath her chin he tilts her head upwards forcing her to make eye contact with him. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, Jamie steps closer to her but she closes the distance between them wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing herself into Jamie’s chest, Jamie can hear her sniffle. He places a kiss on the top of her head wrapping his arms around her. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He says into her hair. He kisses the top of her head again before pulling away, not completely away just enough so that he could look at her, she had a few tears running down her cheeks. Jamie swipes a few of the tears away. 

“You probably would have been better off in court.” Eddie attempts a joke and Jamie chuckles. 

“Eddie, it wasn’t that bad.” Jamie assures her as her head falls back onto his chest with a groan. Jamie’s hand moves to her hair stroking it carefully. 

“She literally insulted you the entire time.” Eddie’s words were muffled by Jamie’s shirt. “This is what she always does, nothing is ever good enough for her.” She rants, and Jamie just listens. “I’m sorry.” Eddie apologizes again. Jamie cups her face bringing her to look at him again. 

“Stop. Apologizing.” Jamie says sternly. “You aren’t your mother, you didn’t say those things.” Jamie continues, his thumbs run up and down her cheeks absentmindley as he speaks. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you to come.” Eddie mumbles and Jamie chuckles. “She always scares my boyfriends away,” 

“Babe. I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses the top of her head with a sigh. “You are stuck with me for the rest of your life.” Jamie tells her and she laughs, a real laugh, not a fake one for his sake. Eddie tilts her head up to look at him eyes narrowed. 

“You sure you didn’t want to run? Not even for a second?” She questions tilting her head to the side curiously. Jamie shakes his head adamantly. “Not even when she got a little to indepth with the questions about our sex life?” Eddie asks, Jamie’s face turns a little bit pink, but he clears his throat quickly before speaking again.

“While that is not the conversation I had wished to have with my future mother in law, there is nothing she could have said or done to make me love you any less.” Jamie tells her resting his forehead against her own. “I mean you have dinner with my family every Sunday and you still stay with me.” Jamie shrugs, slipping his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling her closer to him, their chests were pressed together as they spoke. 

“Well you aren’t your dad.” 

“And you aren’t your mom.” Jamie counters giving Eddie a pointed look, which she reacts to by rolling her eyes. “Look Eddie, this is our relationship, no one can tell us how to live our lives, not your mother, not my father, no one. This is the life we’re building together.” Eddie smiles up at Jamie leaning in to press a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Together.” Eddie echos softly with a curt nod, she leans in to press another kiss to Jamie’s lips. 

“You know,” Jamie pauses to give Eddie another kiss. “You never did show me what was under that robe.” Jamie whispers, pausing again to kiss her. 

“Yeah well you never made me those pancakes.” Eddie counters smirking at him. “Better get a move on.” Jamie laughs pulling her down onto the couch with him, his lips never leaving hers.


End file.
